


"Trust me, I want this"

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Charles Smith x Female Reader [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: Charles asks you to go hunting with him. Spending time some alone together he asks you a question that you weren't expecting.





	"Trust me, I want this"

**Author's Note:**

> Eventhough this is a stand alone story, it's sort of a follow up story to my first fic [**Sweet Dreams**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328115) and while I don't think you need to read one to understand the other, I do like the idea of them being connected.

Sitting in your favourite spot, underneath the shade of the big oak tree that towered over the back of the house at Shady Belle, you relaxed with a cup of coffee in your hand as you watched camp life play out before your eyes.

You scowled as Micah shoulder barged into poor Lenny for no good reason, but then found yourself smiling as Bill heaped love and affection on Cain when he thought nobody was looking. And you couldn't help but laugh to yourself as Tilly gloated about beating Arthur at dominoes for the third game in a row. Yet these were all fleeting moments, none of which could really keep your attention. Instead you found yourself more often than not looking over at Charles.

He'd first caught your eye that morning as he sat by the campfire, whittling away with a concentrated look on his face. Then you'd watched him stand up, walk over and pour himself a coffee as Mr. Pearson approached him. Staring intently, you couldn't help but admire the broadness of Charles' frame as he stood patiently listening to the cook's ranting. From your location, you couldn't quite hear what was being said in the conversation, but you guessed it was once again about the lack of food as you observed Pearson pointing several times to his empty chopping table & stew pot. Enjoying the view & sipping the last of your coffee, you admired to yourself at just how handsome Mr. Smith really was.

You weren't quite sure when it had happened, but it was evident that you'd taken a shine to Charles in recent weeks – so much so that for the last couple of nights you'd been having a recurring dream that involved you, him & a very passionate kiss. With the thought popping back into your head again, you blushed and fanned yourself discreetly as you noticed Charles heading in your direction.

“Let me guess, Pearson's complaining about the lack of food again?" You joked as he stopped to stand in front of you.

“It's as if he only has the one topic of conversation” he laughed before pausing to rub his neck "So...err...I was wondering if you'd like to help me solve the problem, by coming out and hunting with me?"

You looked over your shoulder to check he wasn't talking to somebody else. You were no hunter, in fact the best you'd ever managed was a rabbit that you horse had trampled over. "You're asking me? But I'm a terrible at hunting! Why don't you ask one of the boys who actually know what they're doing'

He laughed at what he presumed was your humility "I'm sure if I can teach Arthur how to hunt, I can teach you a few tricks too" He flashed a smile in your direction and offered out his hand to you. “Plus, most of them have rode out to do a job, so you're my only option.” he teased. Putting the empty cup on the ground, you gladly placed your hand in the palm of his and rose to your feet, giggling.

“Why then Mr. Smith, when you put it like that - I'd be honoured for you show me how to hunt properly”

You followed Charles over to where both of your horses were grazing and saddled up your Hungarian half breed and mounted her, while Charles did the same with Taima, before you both headed down the road out of camp.

Whilst on the journey to your unknown destination you both attempted to make small talk in an effort to be polite, but its seem that you were both more than happy to sit in the comfortable silence of each other. Soon enough Charles had decided you'd arrived at the right location and jumped down off Taima, before rushing over to hold your waist as you clumsily dismounted. You felt butterflies in your stomach as he placed a firm but gentle grip upon you and once your feet were firmly on the ground you smiled and thanked him, whilst noticing a small blush of crimson appear across his cheeks, which forced him to quickly turn away from your gaze to gather his bow & arrow from his own horse. Not wanting to embarrass him, you changed the subject by complimenting the location he had chosen. You weren't being untruthful about it either, the spot Charles had chosen was perfect with plenty of wildlife running about and even some herbs ripe for picking.

Over the next hour or so, Charles tried his best to show you how to use a bow & arrow, but he soon realised that you weren’t lying about being a terrible huntress. Nonetheless he encouraged you and even gave you a celebratory pat on the back and a huge grin as you managed to shoot down a bird from the sky, even if you were originally aiming for a squirrel on the ground.

By the time the sun was beginning to set, Charles suggested that it was time to head back to camp. Agreeing, you picked up your saddlebag laden with the fresh herbs you'd picked after giving up using the bow hours ago and walked back towards your horse. At least Charles had brought down two bucks, which would ensure camp would be well fed for the next few days and of course your horse had helped out too by trampling yet another rabbit.

"You did well (y/n)" Charles complimented you as he lifted one of the deer on to the back of your horse.

“Thank you Charles, even if you did do all the hard work” you half-joked as you attached your downed bird to the hook on the side of your saddle. "At least it will stop Pearson from going on for at least or day or two. I also want to thank you for finally calling me my first name instead of Miss (l/n)”

“Well you did insist that I start doing it the other night at Jack's party” he paused as he cleared his throat “Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask you something "Did you mean what you said, or was it the drink talking?”

“Calling me by my first name?” you asked confusedly “why wouldn't I want that?”

"So it was the drink then. I thought as much" he turned away dejectedly.

"I'm sorry Charles. I'm not quite sure what it is you're talking about"

Taking a brush out of his saddlebag, he sighed deeply as he groomed Taima. Standing in silence for a moment, he debated saying anything but eventually answered "You said _**Trust me I want this**_”

Your face flushed as you thought back on the dream you kept having.

> _You were straddled across his lap, both exploring the other's mouth with intense passion. His arms wrapped around your waist, while your hands worked their way down his defined torso towards his belt buckle._ Usually this was the part where you woke up wanting more, but suddenly another memory rushed into your mind .
> 
> “_Not like this” he shook his head “I’m not going to take advantage of you when you're drunk” _
> 
> “_**Trust me I want this**__” you pleaded, moving your hands back towards his area. _
> 
> “_I want this too.” He lifted you off him and stood up. The sizeable bulge in his pants agreeing with what he was saying. “But I don’t want either of us waking up in the morning filled with regret”_

“It wasn't a dream? You said in disbelief. “We actually kissed?"

Charles shook his head “No it was real alright”

Walking closer to him, you placed a hand on Charles' shoulder. “I'm sorry for not realising, but the truth is I haven't stopped thinking about it”

“How? You just said you didn't remember it happening” he queried, refusing to meet your gaze.

“No, but for the last few nights, I kept dreaming about it and waking up wanting more but perhaps...” you moved your hand to lift his chin so his eyes met yours. “Perhaps I need a gentle reminder of that night”

“You do?” he asked leaning slowly towards you “You really want to kiss me again?”

You didn't need to answer with words, instead you simply replied by placing your lips on his. This time it was more tender, his hands cupping your face and yours wrapped around his broad back, but it still ignited the same feelings deep within you.

After what felt like a blissful eternity, but was probably only minute or two, Charles broke away smiling, resting his forehead against yours “As much I'd like to stay here with you all day, I think we best get this food back to camp before they send out a search party”

“That's a very good idea” you replied giddily, drowning in his dark brown eyes. “Though maybe once we've done that, I think we should head into town and continue this”

The look on his face told you he was thinking the very same thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love any feedback on this - I'd especially like to know if anybody would be interested in another follow up? (I have something brewing at the back of mind already🙊)


End file.
